


How To Woo a Marokruan

by excuseme_howdareyou



Series: Tentatodd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien!Jason, Dick is a Star Sapphire, Jason Todd Has Tentacles, M/M, Technically Dick's the alien, Tentacles, Tentatodd Week 2020, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, continuation of last work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou
Summary: Continuation of 'Jason Todd's Quest to Find and Fuck an Alien'
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Tentatodd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	How To Woo a Marokruan

Jaeso'on was never going back to mating with another Marokruan ever again. This Terran was kind and sweet, this Terran was intelligent and equally as curious as Jaeso'on, this Terran was _absolutely fascinating_. "That's- ohhhh," Dick threw his head back with a soft groan," Gentle, _gentle_. I kinda need that part." 

There's a laughter in his voice that let's Jaeso'on know he isn't truly being harmed, and indeed Dick appears to quite enjoy when the appendage between his legs is gently squeezed. Still, just to be on the safe side, he loosens his grip a tiny bit. "Ah," he coos and strokes the Terran's flesh," So this is your..." He tries to remember the word.

Dick pants the more Jaeso'on plays. "Cock," he breathes out," The word you're looking for is 'cock'." He's got one hand gripped around one of Jaeso'on's legs, the other tucked behind his head and holding onto the bedding for dear life. The image he paints is a pretty picture, with his chest on display and dark hair splayed across Jaeso'on's blue bedding. When his... cock is caressed in such a way that's fairly similar to Jaeso'on's late-night excursions, Dick gasps in delight. 

_'Not **that** dissimilar to a Marokruan,'_ Jaeso'on thinks,' _Just a smaller version of my own Ruut.'_ Several more of his legs twine around the Terran's body. Dick welcomes the touches, arching his back when the suckers pluck at his nipples. Two more red limbs wrap around his legs and spread them further for Jaeso'on's perusal, an action that grants him Dick's immediate approval. 

"Oh yes," he cries out, hips trying to thrust but held still by Jaeso'on's legs," _Jason_..."

The pronunciation isn't correct, but Jaeso'on is starting to like this version of his name. Especially when sung by a being as beautiful as Dick Grayson. "Does it please you when I do this?" Jaeso'on reaches out with his own hand and curls his fingers around his cock. At the first stroke, Dick is nearly arching off the bed. 

"Yes!" his voice shakes," If you keep doing that, you're going to make me cum!"

Now _that's_ a word that Jaeso'on can guess. "Are you going to spread your seed for me?" he croons," Let me bring you great pleasure?"

"Oh, it's pleasurable, alright!" The hand that was gripping the bedding suddenly releases and Jaeso'on finds deft Terran fingers grasping his hair as they yank his head down for a kiss. Dick is wild, unrestrained, and full of passion as he expertly coaxes his lips apart. Jaeso'on surrenders to the onslaught, the curl of Dick's tongue against his own tasting like the sweetest nectar.

The moan that reverberates throughout the room sounds like it was pulled straight out of Jaeso'on's throat and Dick pulls back to chuckle. "Now how about I return the favor?" 

Jaeso'on guides his hand down to his ruut, lets it unfurl completely away from his center. At the first touch of fingers against flesh, he warbles a wordless tune and kisses Dick again. Jaeso'on's ruut is smaller than his legs, shorter and thinner with no suckers, but ten times more sensitive. The feeling of Dick's small hand squeezing and stroking, experimental at first but quickly gaining traction, is more sublime than he'd ever imagined. 

Dick pants when Jaeso'on resumes fondling his cock. "Please tell me you have some sort of lube or oil around here," he gasps when Jaeso'on twists his hand just so," Because if I don't have this in me in the next ten minutes, I'm gonna riot."

Jaeso'on blinks. "I-In you?" He gets the sudden mental image of Dick's mouth spread wide around his ruut, his red lips a shade lighter than Jaeso'on's flesh as he swallows it down til he can swallow no further. His groan is a warbling sound and he finds he wants it _very much._

His Terran's lip quirk up into a smile when he notices where Jaeso'on is staring. "We'll get to my mouth later," Dick promises," But right now..." He takes Jaeso'on's other hand and guides it lower lower below his cock until he feels a bundle of puckered flesh that makes Dick keen. "I'm going to teach you how to open me with your fingers and then fuck me silly with your tentacle cock."

Jaeso'on groans. If it wasn't decided before, it was decided now. He is _keeping Dick Grayson._

* * *

He is beautiful and vibrant and _his_. "You are gorgeous," Jaeso'on murmurs against his lips," Do you-" He gasps when Dick does something with his body to squeeze down on his ruut; the pressure is sudden and intense and Jaeso'on almost deposits his seed right then and there. "Tell me if you wish for eggs," he commands, pushing the words out before he can be waylaid again," Now, while I'm still able to think."

"Eggs?" Dick pulls back from the kiss to look at him quizzically," I can't- Jason, I don't have..." He moans softly, hips gyrating, before finishing,"... a womb. I can't carry babies."

 _Babies_. What a delightful Terran word. Jaeso'on sounds it out in his head and finds he rather likes it. Briefly, he wonders why not; do not all Terrans carry their young within them? But if Dick says he is not a carrier, then Jaeso'on will take his word for it. For now, he will enjoy the way Dick's legs spread wide across his bed, cock fitting so perfectly in the palm of Jaeso'on's hand and hole stretched around Jaeso'on's ruut as he drives in deeper and deeper. 

"Then no eggs today," he nips at his chin, utterly pleased when Dick tilts his head back to reveal the smooth expanse of his neck," When the laying season comes, I will take you with me to my nest, and _I_ will carry the eggs. Would you do me the honor of seeding them inside me?"

A little forward perhaps -Jaeso'on hasn't even offered Dick a proposal gift yet!- but the way Dick moans tells him he isn't too put off by his request. He doesn't say yes, but he doesn't say no either. And besides, the laying season is still months away. Jaeso'on has plenty of time to convince Dick he'd be a worthy mate. 

_'And when the day comes...'_ He finds himself looking very much forward to it. Months after they've had time to learn each other, to learn what the other likes, all the different way he can make Dick Grayson scream in pleasure. Fantasizing of doing this every day, Jaeso'on leans down, curls Dick further into the coils of his legs and flexes his ruut so it buries deep with his ass. (Another fun word that Jaeso'on feels he'll probably use a lot) Dick whines and squirms, undulating in a way similar to the mass of red limbs holding him close. He is kind and sweet, intelligent and curious, and _absolutely breathtaking._

* * *

Later, when they are both sated and sticky and collapsed on Jaeso'on's bed, Dick curls up into the crook of his arm and nestles so perfectly among his legs that Jaeso'on thinks it was always meant to be this way. "That's it..." Dick's voice is so breathless that Jaeso'on has to strain to hear it," I've decided."

He is curious. "Decided what?"

Dick lifts his head to give him the brightest smile Jaeso'on has ever seen. "I'm keeping you."

Jaeso'on throws his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> So who's keeping who now?


End file.
